Welcome to College
by KaziRede
Summary: College is that time of life where just about anything can happen. Once you enter, you're bombarded by an infinite amount of adventures. All our beloved characters are in such a setting. With this happening, all I can say is "Welcome to College".
1. He can get drunk

These are a bunch of drabbles that I write during my break in college That I'll (try to) update every Tuesday (and maybe Thursday if I feel like it). And since I am in college, lets pretend all of this is in College as well, Eh?

Welcome to College.

-------

**He can get drunk**

-------

The Professor looked into his tea, tipping it slightly, not so much to spill the contents inside, but just enough to see the side and bottom of the tea cup. He had took one sip of the tea his apprentice had worked so hard to make all morning, and was come over with a strange sensation that made him feel uneasy. He looked at his apprentice, pointing into the tea.

"Did you add anything extra to the Tea this morning, Luke …?" The Professor asked.

The young apprentice shook his head to the side. "Nothing out of the ordinary, two tea-spoons of sugar like you always want."

"Then why … why does it taste differently?"

"Maybe I should try some?" Luke said, extending an arm to the tea. "Maybe just a sip?"

"If you insist, Luke." Layton said, handing the tea cup to the boy, "Just be careful."

Luke looked into the cup, trying to determine whether the contents of the cup were poisonous or not. After several minutes of silent, Luke finally shrugged, bobbed his head upward and finished off the tea he had prepared for the professor.

"Well?" Layton said, "What do you think?"

"I don't know …" Luke said, he cheeks a slight tinge of red. "M-maybe if I could get a second cup I would find out."

The Professor gestured to Luke that he was open to the tea-pot in the middle of the table, in which Luke grabbed carefully and tipped, pouring more of the reddish-brown liquid into the cup. Luke then proceeded to drink from the cup again, more slowly than he did before. The Professor noticed how flustered the boy became, and took back the cup in fear of poison. In his surprise, though, Luke grabbed the teacup back and drank the rest of its contents quite quickly.

"H-hey … I … I wasn't finished with that yet …" Luke said, swaying a bit from side to side, "I mean, i-it's not bad tea … it just tastes funny … b-but … I feel … I feel relaxed, professor … professor?"

"You're not sick at all?" The Professor said, holding up his middle and index finger to the boy's eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Luke studied the fingers, and then smiled, snickering. "6 fingers and three thumbs, professor … I didn't know you had no many fingers!!" A hiccup could be heard from the young boy.

Layton decided that further tests were only going to harm the boy more than help himself, so he decided to pour himself another cup of tea from the same pot Luke has brewed the tea in. He took a couple of cautious sips: The taste was rather bitter, and still left him with the strange sensation he had felt moments before. He took a whiff of the tea and finally figured out.

Someone had spiked his tea with what smelled and tasted like white wine.

That was it. The Professor decided that the experiment was done and Luke would need to recover from this, seeing as how he was so young and vulnerable to the wine's affects. But as soon as Layton laid a hand on the teapot, Luke gave out a yelp and covered the Tea-pot with his whole body.

"Luke, my boy, you're drunk." The Professor stated matter of factually.

Luke smiled at his mentor, his face flushed and his eyes drooped. He held up a finger as if to say something to fight against that fact, but nothing ever came out of his mouth. Instead, all he could do was mumbling some incoherent nonsense about 'relaxation tea'.

Layton managed to slip the tea-pot out from under Luke's body and spill the contents of it into the sink. Whoever managed this trick had a sick sense of humor, that's for sure; he could trust that his apprentice would never do such a thing as to pour an alcoholic beverage into the tea: they didn't even have anything alcoholic in the house.

As Luke rolled on the table, laughing ever so strangely so much to make the professor leave the premises of the kitchen, Don Paolo watched from the window, cursing to himself.

"BLAST! That wasn't part of the plan!" He yelled to himself. "The Professor was supposed to drink that spiked tea, not the boy!"

A nearby cat came up and rubbed itself against the Don's arm. Paolo growled through his teeth and harshly pushed the cat away. "Go away! I'm busy!!"

The Cat was certainly angry at this action: it attached itself to Don Paolo's face, scratching up the skin as he yelled in a fury of colourful curse words.

College had begun.

------

This is actually inspired by an RP some friends and I did some time ago, but it was Layton who got drunk instead of Luke. Maybe later I'll make The Professor Drunk as well, eh?


	2. First Impressions

I have the song "Loathing" from Wicked stuck in my head. heeeeeee~

Also, I'm posting this up today on Thursday rather than Tuesday seeing I won't be here next Tuesday!

--------

**First Impressions**

--------

Flora looked at her profile in the mirror, making sure each detail was where it needed to be and not out of place. Each ruffle of her dress even and smoothed out, her face evenly coated with makeup, her shoes nice and shiny, every hair she had on her head combed straight from the scalp.

Flora was ready. The first day of College had arrived and she was well prepared to show her face to the new world of college. She was excited, to say the least: She will be taking on a responsibility that she had been looking forward to ever since she was a child: Adulthood. She realized her days for now on would be filled to the brim with study and homework, not to mention projects and research papers, but she had prepared well for that. She was willing and determined to do anything to pass through the next four to six years.

Taking one last glance at the mirror, Flora took her bag filled with books, bid a farewell to her roommate, traveled down the stairs and opened the door.

Flora gasped in horror as she stepped back from the door. Already, the one thing that would ruin her day has arrived on her door step …

Luke.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Luke?!" Flora said, stepping back further to protect her glowing beauty, "Don't you have class to go to?!"

"Not for another 3 hours, Flora. I have free time!"

"Well … go spend that time somewhere else! Maybe doing something productive!"

Luke shrugged "I would … but the Professor is busy, Miss Claire isn't around, Don Paolo hasn't shown hide nor hair of any wrongdoing, I can't find any of the campus cats to feed, Andrea's just plain creepy to hang out with, Jacque's busy with first day homework --."

"What about _your_ homework …?" Flora asked, tapping her shoe on the ground.

"Finished it." Luke said with a smile.

Flora shook her head, "All of it?"

"Yes!"

"Right after your morning class?"

"Yep!"

"How long did it take you?"

Luke shrugged "About an hour."

"What did you have?"

"Physics."

"What did you have to do?"

"Not much – had to do a couple of pages of formulas having to do with speed and velocity of things. It was actually fairly easy once I started to understand most of it."

Flora shook her head in disbelief. No matter how close she was to Luke, she still couldn't get use to the fact that Luke is brighter than he actually looks – maybe, a bit too bright …

Then again, he was the apprentice of the Great Professor Layton for many years.

Flora sighed and stepped out of the house, making sure to avoid Luke on the way. "Well, if you don't mind, please, I have a class to go to."

"That's great!" Luke said, following Flora, "I'll come with you!"

Flora stopped and turned on her heal, practically glaring at the blue-dressed young man. "No."

"But-"

"I said no!"

"But why?"

"Luke, it's my first day of class, and I want to make a good first impression!" She crossed her arms, sighing. "Something _you_ wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I understand alright." Luke said, slightly scratching his cheek, "I just don't believe in first impressions."

"Well, I do! And I don't want to make a bad impression on the teacher or any of my fellow students!"

"… So why can't I come with you?"

Flora groaned and continued walking forward at a rapid pace. Luke followed her like a lost puppy, which thoroughly got on Flora's nerves. He followed her from her house to the town square, even going as far as trying to mimic Flora's speed and steps – whenever she ran, he ran. Whenever she tripped, he tripped.

Finally, she had it. As she approached the college building, Luke still in tow, she turned rapidly, grabbing Luke by the shoulders and shaking him. "Will you stop following me?!"

Luke looked rather surprised, but Flora saw no hint that he was intimidated by that yell. Rather, he smiled. "I'm not following you, I'm accompanying you."

"I do not need company to walk with me during my first class, thank you!" Flora said, releasing the man's shoulder and sighing. "Now, if you will kindly leave me alone now so I can get into class."

Luke looked rather disappointed to hear the journey with Flora was over. He scanned the building and then faced Flora with a sigh. "Class is almost about to begin?"

"Yes." Flora said, turning on her heal to enter the door.

"Wait! Flora, before you go …"

Flora Groaned once again, then faced Lucas with a dejected face. "What is it?"

Luke quickly grabbed Flora's shoulder with a single hand and smiled. "You look good today. I'm sure you'll do fine."

Flora did not yell at Luke. She just couldn't find the strength to do so. Instead, her face flushed to a deep shade of red, staring at Luke with a totally different face she was wearing this morning. She had no idea what to do now: Should she scoff, should she yell, or should she actually say a thank you? And what's more, why wasn't he letting go of the girl's arm?

Luke laughed and released her shoulder, putting his own arm at his side. "So I'll see you after class?"

Flora said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Still no response.

Luke turned, waving to his friend and smiling, "I'll see you around, Flora!"

Flora shook her head. What was all that about? No, try not to think about it, she told herself, right now you have a class to get to. Luke was just being his childish, although gentleman-like, self. There was no need to dwell upon those thoughts, not until later at least.

She opened the door to her classroom, not at all surprised that there were few students in the room: She was half an hour early.

The teacher turned to her and smiled. "Welcome! I presume you're Flora Reinhold?"

"Yes I am!" Flora said, smiling, "It's nice to make your acquaintance!"

The teacher smiled, "The pleasure's all mine, Miss Flora."

Flora smiled. So far so good.

"I just saw you outside with that boy!"

Flora's smile faded. "What?"

"That boy, that young apprentice of Professor Layton?" She asked with a curious smile, "Are you two going out? You two look rather cute together."

Flora's heart sank.

This was exactly the impression that she did not want to make.

---

Luke and Flora sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! WOOT!


	3. Cold Weather

This one's a short one, but it was inspired by the fact it snowed today AND I STLL HAD TO GO TO SCHOOL ARGH!!!

---

**Cold weather**

---

Luke was disgruntled. All last night and all morning it had snowed, so much so he couldn't even see the ground anymore. A blizzard had blown by leaving a heavy blanket of untouched snow. In the past, Luke loved snow, mostly because of how he wouldn't have to go anywhere because his teachers told him not to or his professor did. But he soon he found it hard to stay at home, even when the weather permitted dangerous conditions, mostly because of the fact that when he entered college, the campus was right where he lived. Luke woke up this morning, smiling with glee as he saw a sheet of white spread as far as the eye can see – but soon frowned, knowing he still had to go to class.

Luke sighed and slid out of bed. Being a good boy he is, he followed his daily routine that required him to clean himself and feed himself every morning, walking in the same pace he does ever since he moved here. Even when his friend Jacque said hello to him, it had not disturbed him from his morning ritual.

"Even the snow doesn't get you down, eh?" Jacque said, rubbing his dark hand through his jet black hair, "I actually found it hard to get up this morning … we still have class, right?"

"Mm-hm …" Luke said, mindlessly eating a piece of white-toast.

Jacque sighed. "Well, it's only two classes. In fact, I imagine half of the class won't be there because of the snow."

"Their loss." Luke replied, his hand lazily scratching his head.

"It's going to be murder trudging through this snow." Jacque said, putting on heavy black boots that reached all the way to his knees. "It must feel like hell for you – you have no boots or any sort of shoes to protect you!"

"I'll live." Luke said, finishing off his toast. "It's only a few blocks away."

"You're not even going to put on a jacket?"

"What for? I'm going to take it off later as soon as I get into the building, so I might as well save time and try to leave it off."

"It's below freezing out there!" Jacque exclaimed, "Are you crazy?!"

"Yes." Luke answered simply, "But as I said, it's just a few blocks away …"

---

"J-j-just a f-f-few b-b-blocks a-away …" Luke said, clutching his arms with his hand and shivering madly in vain effort to keep himself from freezing, "What the hell was I thinking?! Jacque, why didn't you at least try to stop me and tell me to put a coat on?"

"You needed to learn you lesson, man" Jacque said with a sly smile, "I mean, how else will you learn?"

Luke glared darkly at Jacque. "You're starting to sound like the Professor …"

"I'm glad one of us is." Jacque said, rubbing his finger under his nose, "And I haven't even met the guy."

"SANCTUARY!!" Luke yelled as he spotted the college building in sight, running as rapidly as he could. One he got inside, he let a breath of warm air fill his lungs and let the air out in relief, satisfied by the warm air that conditioned the building. Jacque soon followed behind, and he stared at Luke with a smile of pity.

"You ought to plan ahead, next time." Jacque said, walking past the panting man and into his classroom, "You have a trip home to go through."

Luke's face froze in horror as he realized this. Damn it, Jacque, why'd you have to remind him now??

---

"Gracious! Luke, you look terrible! Where did you put your coat?" The Professor's voice rang from within the classroom.

"I uh …" Luke looked side to side in effort to avoid the man's stare, then gave up trying to find another point of objective to stare at and looked back at his mentor. "I forgot it at home."

"What?" Layton said, his eyes blinking rapidly in surprise. "Luke, are you feeling alright? Any sort of fool would think to bring at least a sweater in this weather."

"I-I thought if I left it at home, I would save more time coming here." Luke said, sighing, "I mean, I'm just going to take it off again."

"Luke, my boy …" Layton said, shaking his head, "When in your life did I ever tell you to hurry up?"

"Well, there was that one time –."

"We were in urgent danger, Luke, it was a hypothetical question." Layton said, slightly leaning against his desk. "Just think. Whenever I told you puzzles, whenever I asked you to solve them, did I ever ask you to speed right through as save as much time as possible?"

Luke thought, then shook his head no.

"Right, When it came to puzzles, I always let you take your time, even leave it and come back to it another time if need be."

"But … what do puzzles have to do with putting my coat on?"

"Luke, I'm trying to say that saving time isn't always the best thing. Sometimes you need to take the time out of the day to do something. If it's completely let out, it has its consequences."

Luke sighed and looked down, his posture similar to that of his childhood, whenever his mentor would scold him just like he did now. "You're right professor. I'm sorry."

"Think nothing of it, Luke, I'm just glad you're okay." The Professor's solemn face turned into a grin. "Now, when class is over, come to me and I'll give you my jacket. You need at least some warmth to get home."

Luke stared at his mentor. "But, professor, YOU'LL be without a coat then!"

"Nonsense, my dear boy …" Layton said, walking over to a cabinet to the far side of the wall and opening it, revealing inside at least half a dozen jackets the same size, shape and color as his previous jackets. "I always bring a pair."

---

Even as I write this, it's still snowing outside. Damn.


	4. SNOWBALL FIGHT!

It stopped snowing but I have an idea.

Warning, Claire may be a bit OOC right now …

---

**SNOWBALL FIGHT!!**

---

Well, so much for teaching class today.

It had snowed hard for the past three days, day and night, without stopping. So much so, Teachers are even deciding to cancel classes before the day even starts. Students were finding it hard to move through the snow and concentrate during the cold weather, so many of the college buildings were closed while many other classes were shut off. Even Luke, the one who would faithfully trudge through snow to get to his mentor, found it hard to even open the door to his house without a pile of snow falling in.

Professor Layton sighed. He had a lesson planned out and everything too. And now, he was sitting by himself, staring at the empty seats that filled his classroom, staring at the white walls that were normally covered by heads of students, staring at the cabinet that held three more jackets (He originally had four, but Luke had to borrow one), staring at the graded papers on his desk …

The Empty classroom was sure such a lonely place to be.

Placing a soft palm on his forehead, the professor let out a soft sigh. In the silence and tranquility of the classroom, he had managed to get his work done for today, tomorrow, the next day AND the next. So what could he do now? Just sit here for an unknown amount of time doing nothing?

No, he was a professor; he needed to do something productive.

Yet there was nothing left for the Professor to do.

He sighed once more and slid out of his chair, packing the stack of papers into a neat pile and sliding them carefully into his suitcase in which he always held close to his side. Might as well go home, he thought, there was nothing more to do …

Layton stopped for a moment to look outside a window. His eyes surveyed the surrounding scope; all the snow that covered the ground and the snow that was still falling, the trees covered lazily with white fluff, the layer of snow on the ground that remain undisturbed, save for a few footsteps of teachers who decided to go to their classes to get work done, Claire standing in the middle of a snow field.

Wait, what?

Layton looked outside once more and found his eyes were not lying to him. Out in the middle of the snow field that laid a little ways west to the main building, Claire was standing, looking up at the sky, her hands casually clamped together behind her. She must've been standing outside for some time now, as he noted that her hair was partially covered with white specks of fluff.

Layton grabbed his coat and ran outside to his fellow teacher, approaching her cautiously with a hand outstretched towards her. Thankfully, Claire had turned to Layton before he made any actions, smiling pleasantly.

"Good Morning, Hershel." Claire said, her gazed fixed at the professor. "I see you also went in to despite the snow."

"Actually, I was just about to go home." Layton said, tipping the end of his hat towards Claire in greeting, "I managed to get work done, and with nothing more to do, I find it hard to remain in the class room."

"I'm facing a similar problem." Claire said, turning back to the grey sky, "Most of my work is completed as well. It's just so hard to remain productive …"

Layton coughed into his fist then stared straight at Claire, who gave no indication of giving up an apparent staring contest with the sky. Coughing once again, the professor spoke, "What are you doing out here?"

"Admiring the snow." Claire simply said.

"I see. Do you like snow?"

"Eh, it's okay I guess." She shrugged

Both remained silent for the longest time, just staring up at the sky and taking in detail of every snow speck that dropped.

"Do you remember that snow day we had when we were in College, Hershel?" Claire asked.

Layton turned his head to Claire and blinked. "What?"

"You know, that one time when it snowed so much College was cancelled for a week?"

"Oh yeah …" Layton said, memories filling his mind with images of that week back in his time, "Even our dean remained home for some time. No one wanted to get out of their rooms."

Layton's heart skipped a beat when he found an all too familiar smile creep its way onto Claire's face. He had seen this face before, a look of devilish deeds about to unfold, as if her plans she thought would make any civilized gentleman frown.

Competition.

"Remember that snowball fight we had, Hershel? You know the one we had against the Chemistry and Astrology students?"

Layton felt his face flush. He crept a finger into his jacket and adjusted his collar slightly, a normal action he did when feeling nervous. "I … don't recall."

"Not surprising." Claire said, walking a little ways forward, "You didn't really have a good throwing arm, all the kids threw snowballs at you until you were buried."

"Ah … yes …" Layton said, his face darkening with a nostalgic feeling of despair, "I swear, I had snow down my shirt for weeks."

"And you caught a nasty cold too." Claire said, still walking forward, "So much so you had to miss an important exam the following week."

"But I had the chance to make it up!!" Layton said in defense, "Besides, you weren't really of any help either!"

Claire turned on her heal, smiling, but at the same time glaring at the professor, "What do you mean?"

"You … you couldn't choose sides! You got so competitive that threw snowballs at everyone, including me!"

"All's fair in love and war, Hershel." Claire said, bending down to scoop up a handful of snow. "And I'm starting to feel a bit …"

"Competitive …?" Layton said, gulping.

Out of nowhere, A Snowball was thrown, hitting his signature top-hat square in the middle. He watched as the Top-hat fell to the ground, leaving a small indentation in the fresh snow. Hershel looked from his hat to Claire, who was throwing a snowball up in the air, catching it in her hand within seconds.

"You better run, Hershel."

"P-please! Claire! W-we're much too old for this!"

"I said run."

Hershel managed to dodge a second snowball, his skin burning from the sensation of the frozen ice nearly making contact. Layton turned, slipped, regained his composure and ran. When Claire told him to run, by George, he would run. When Claire starts a competition, he knows by experience, she won't stop until her prey is completely and utterly destroyed.

Layton hoped that Luke prepared some tea for him when they meet for their daily round of puzzles.

The prey – er, I mean, the professor – cursed to himself as he ran through the field – there were absolutely no trees, rocks, not even a bench or two! The Professor was forced to run from the predator, left with only two options – either run until his legs were tired, in which he knew Claire would totally make a snowman out of him if he did that, or turn and defend himself.

Guess the latter was the option. Taking a giant handful of snow, the professor rolled it into a neat ball, turned and threw it at Claire.

He missed. Oh boy, did he miss.

The snowball landed barely 5 feet in front of the Professor.

Claire let out a laugh "Hershel, you haven't changed a bit!"

"Sh-shouldn't that be a good thing?" Layton said, preparing another snowball.

"In some cases, yes and no …" Claire said, practically purring, "In your case, I will say no."

"Why is that?"

BAM. The Professor felt his face covered with ice and snow, the impact making him fall backward in the snow. Layton shook his head, clearing the snow off his face, only to find his vision of the sky was obstructed by Claire's body.

"Because I haven't changed either." She answered with a smile, stretching her hand out and offering the professor some help up.

Layton smiled and gladly accepted that hand, getting up as she pulled. "I think you're wrong, Claire."

"What?"

"You haven't changed a bit … but that isn't a bad thing."

Claire felt her face turn red slightly. "You really think so?"

"Yes Claire. I do really think so." Layton said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You haven't changed, and I would prefer it that way."

---

LaytonxClaireLaytonxClaireLaytonxClaireLaytonxClaireLaytonxClaireLaytonxClaire … *Dies of uber shipping*

Oh yeah, later on they had 'tea' in his 'office'.

Have a good day, peepes, I'm off to do history homework.


	5. A Strange Distraction

I'm in a little bit of stress right now. So this one's gonna be a short one.

---

**A strange Distraction**

---

"… And as you can see," The Professor explained, "studying this urn, it somewhat explains the uses in its daily life."

The Professor, teaching his students in a class filled to the brim with eager students, walked over to a table, on its surface, scattered assortments of stones, fragments, bones, and the urn he was previously talking about. He placed two hands gingerly on the urn and lifted it for his students to see and study. "For example" he stated, pointing to a depiction on the urn, "Here is a painting of what looks like a man fetching water from a river. We can probably guess that this was used to do as such, for daily routines like hygiene and sustenance. However, if we turn … the …"

The Professor's eyes scanned the room briefly, and found that one of the students was not facing him or facing the papers on her desk like every other student. Instead, her gaze was fixed on the window, or rather, maybe what was outside the window.

The professor chuckled. "Katherine," He called softly, leading the student's face towards him, away from the window. "I'm afraid I can't teach outside today – it is much too cold …"

The Student known as Katherine shook her head and pointed out the window. "It's not that professor …" She said softly, "I … I keep seeing something out there … it looks like a flying contraption of sorts!"

The Professor tilted his hat back a bit and frowned "A flying contraption, miss?" he said, walking over to the student, "Are you feeling well, Katherine?"

"Honest, sir, I keep seeing something out there!" She said defensively, "Just look! It's back!"

The Professor, not wanting to argue with his student, walked over to the window and peered outside. Just as she said, there was a strange, flying contraption outside the window; smoke bellowing out of what the professor had suggested may have been the engine, the propeller spinning out of control. The rapid movements of the small plane made it hard for the professor to recognize the driver, but soon, he found he did not need to, as the pilot made himself known soon enough, jumping out of the contraption and floating downward towards the ground via parachute. Layton shook his head, he knew that face as none other than …

"I'll get you yet, Layton!" the Don Paolo yelled at the window, shaking his fist, "I'll get you when you least expect it! I will have my revenge on you! I will have it!! And-!"

His monologue was shortly cut off by a Goose flying straight into his face, making him shake and panic in mid air. "YOUFOWL, VILE CREATURE!" he yelled, "GET OUT OF MY FACE! AKK! GET YOUR WING OUT OF MY MOUTH! JUST YOU WAIT LAYTON, I'LL-!"

Layton pulled a string, and before his student's eyes, pulled down the blinds, blocking her view of the outside. Katherine shook her head and faced the Professor. "What was all that about?" she asked.

The professor chuckled. "It's really none of your concern, Miss Katherine. Let's get back to the lesson."

Katherine could've sworn she heard more muffled yells and screams from that mad man outside. She at least hoped he was okay.

"Now, about the Urn …"

---

This prompt is exactly 550 words long. :D


	6. Girl Talk

These drabble fics need more Flora. So yeah. Gonna do Flora now.

---

**Girl Talk**

**---**

"Honestly, Miss Claire …" Flora said, walking along beside her teacher, exasperated beyond even her belief. "Luke won't leave me alone … He even came to my room near the middle of the night just to say hello. He's just so … so …"

"Clingy?" Claire answered.

"Yeah! That!" Flora yelled, making the History teacher finch a bit. "It's like an obsessive clingy, a type of 'clingy' that's flattering at first but then gets annoying after a while! Oh, Miss Claire, what can I do?"

Claire shrugged casually, "I really wouldn't know, Flora, I hardly know Luke." She said with a soft sigh, "I only heard second-hand accounts from Hershel, but other than that, I really don't know how to help you."

"Figured …" Flora said, giving out a large sigh, "But … I … just want to know why."

"He obviously likes you." Claire answered.

"Well, I know _THAT_" Flora said, pouting at the professor, "I meant I want to know _why_ he likes me!"

"Well, look at yourself, Flora!" Claire said, "You're the very figure out of a romance book – you're young, beautiful, talented, smart, and to top it all off, you're a daughter of a wealthy man!"

"Well, I was until I left the village." Claire said longingly, her eyes fixed at the sky "I wonder how Lady Dahlia and Matthew are doing … it's been a while since I heard from them."

"Still, In Luke's eyes, you're probably still that same frail girl he met many years ago." Claire said, smiling, "He hasn't realized you've grown into a fine woman."

"Wait about you?" Flora asked.

"What about me?" Claire said, fixing her gaze at Flora.

"I mean, why does Professor Layton like you?" Flora asked, her head tilted slightly, "I mean, it's sort of obvious you two have been going out for some time … What do you see in the professor anyway?"

Claire poked her chin with her index finger, staring at the clouds moving in the sky. Several moments of silence passed until Claire smiled. "He's fun to mess around with."

"Excuse me?"

"The Professor is a smart, kind gentleman, bred and born with the finest British blood. He likes art, reading, poetry, and can't go a day without drinking at least one cup of tea."

"So he's a perfect gentleman, is that why you like him?"

"Oh, heavens no!" Claire chuckled. "As I said, I like to mess around with him. We're sort of like opposites, you know? He's so proper and formal, and I … well …"

"You like to start Snowball fights with students as a way to teach us how the Spanish invaded Mexico."

"Exactly!" Claire said, laughing, "I grew up with an openhearted family, not as formal and proper as Hershel was probably raised."

"So you're sort of … 'playful' with him."

"In a way, yes." Claire smiled, "I like to get him experienced with simple things – a frolic through a flower garden, a simple picnic by the lake, and a cup of tea at a fancy café … I like to see the professor in situations you wouldn't normally see him in."

"Oh, I see what you mean …" Flora exclaimed, "Like, you wouldn't ever see him take you out on a romantic boat ride, or maybe see him pet a cute, fluffy cat!"

"Something like that, yes … Just the thought of the Professor doing something so informal and improper, for some reason, it makes me happy."

"Do you think Luke and I are the same way, Miss Claire?" Flora asked, her face slightly tinged with red.

"Hm? How do you mean?"

"Once I think about it, Luke and I are opposites too." She said thoughtfully, "I was raised as a baron's daughter. He was raised as a regular school boy. Do you think he's trying to do to me what you're trying to do to the Professor?"

"That could be possible. Seeing you as a proper lady, he may want you to loosen up just a bit, so he can relate to someone for just a little while." Claire said, smiling, "But just remember – no matter how much he tries to loosen you up, he will never change you."

"Why do you say that?" Flora asked curiously.

"The Professor hasn't changed, has he?"

"No … I believe not … But wouldn't you prefer the Professor to change, to be a little less proper and a little more playful?"

"No. If I had changed the professor completely, he wouldn't be any fun to play with anymore."

---

Another Short one, sorry guys. I promise the next chapter will be random and funny!


	7. To the Super Market!

This is pure crack right here, people.

**---**

**To the Super Market!!  
**

**---**

"Okay, remember fellas." Layton said with a smirk, "There are no shots below the belt or above the head. You have a limit of three time outs, after that you have to call it quits if you want to rest. The first base is at the Banana stand near the market. From there you will find the next clue as to where to go. Oh, and the safety word is 'chinchilla'. Any questions?"

Claire, Flora, Luke, Jacque, Katherine and Don Paolo stared at him. It took a lot of bravery for Flora to raise her hand, indicating she had a question.

"Yes, Miss Reinhold?"

"Um … I actually have two." She said, letting her hand down. "One, why do we need a safety word, and two, why is it 'Chinchilla?'"

"And Three …" Luke added, his arms folded. "What the _hell_ are we doing any way?"

"I told you." Layton said, smiling, "We are going to get grocery shopping done!"

"Yeah … but … Why in such an elaborate way?" Jacque asked, scratching his head, "I mean, couldn't we just do it the normal way?"

"And I thought I bought bananas last week …" Claire remarked, looking at the list of things they were to pick up at the Market. It looked pretty hefty, so it's understandable why Layton would need more than one person to help him. But why make it just so … adventurous?

"Luke at all the bananas." Layton answered. "Apparently he and Jacque had a wild Banana boat party last week."

"I just can't resist a good banana boat!!" Luke said, "You know I can't resist something packed to the brim with melted marshmallows!!"

"But you do have to admit, playing the 'banana phone' song was a bit much." Jacque said, sighing, "I was hoping they would play that one song … what was it called?"

"You mean the song from the movie about dead people?"

"Yeah, the once with the Crazy dead man trying to scare people! Why can't I remember either name!!?"

"Oh!" Flora piped up, "You mean the song 'Day-O?' I love that song!!"

"Me too!" Katherine said excitedly, jumping up and down.

Don Paolo looked from the kids to his rival and raised his hand. "Excuse me, Layton, why am I here?"

"Because you're the only one who can stand being near the cheese department." Claire said, looking at the list, "And we need _A LOT_ of cheese."

"But … Why?"

"Do you remember the Lasagna I made last week for the council meeting?" Layton said, "You know, the one you crashed into with your strange helicopter?"

"I ran out of gas, I'm sorry!!" Don Paolo said, poking his chin, "Actually, no I'm not. I'm glad I crashed into the meeting and messed it up!"

"Whatever. We think you would be able to at least make up for it by buying the cheese. We're going to have another council meeting next week and we want to serve A gourmet meal of Macaroni and Cheese!"

"Can't you just buy the craft products?" Paolo asked, his face long due to an extended frown.

"Are you daft, Paolo? I said GOURMET meal!" Layton exclaimed, "That stuff is for sissies who don't know how to cook!!"

"Oh, and you do?"

"Well, no … but Claire does!"

Claire stood in a modest fashion, "Well, I wouldn't call myself a gourmet cook, but I do like to dabble a bit with recipes my father had taught me when I was young."

"BAH! Fine, whatever, what kind of cheese do you all want me to get??" Paolo yelled.

"A wheel of parmesan cheese, please!" Claire said with an ecstatic smile.

"A … wheel …?"

"There's going to be a lot of people, don'cha know?"

"SO!" Luke yelled, coming up between the mustachioed villain and the gourmet cook professor, "When are we supposed to go? I'm getting quite hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Luke!" Flora said, pouting, "Aren't you worried you might gain weight with all the food you eat?"

"No, I have a fast metabolism." Luke said quite proudly, "I never get fat no matter WHAT I eat!"

"But you do get quite hyperactive, Luke." Layton whispered, tipping his hat, "Remember when you had a few too many tea-spoons of Sugar in your tea?"

"It was very bitter tea and I thought it was sweet-and-low!" Luke said defensively, "How was I supposed to distinguish between the packets, professor? I'm colour-blind!"

"You are?" Claire blinked, "I never knew!"

"My brother's colour blind, actually …" Katherine said, raising her hand a bit, "It's a common trait among many men, and a few women too."

"Women can get colour-blindness?" Jacque asked, "I thought only men could catch that disease!"

"One, it's not a disease, it's a genetic trait." Katherine said, glaring at Jacque, "And two, yes women can get some colour-blindness. But usually they're only the carriers of that trait."

"Huh." Jacque said, scratching his head, "I never knew …"

"But women don't normally catch it through genetics, boy." Layton remarked, "Usually it's caused by some mutation, or something that happens with the eye. In example, someone could stare at the sun too long."

"Why would anyone want to stare at the sun?" Don Paolo asked.

"That's even beyond me, Don Paolo." Layton answered, "My eyes are a bit too sensitive to the sunlight."

"Another reason why that hat is useful!" Claire said, her smile wide, "Aren't you glad I got you that hat all those years ago?"

"I wonder how long you have to stare at the sun before you start to go blind." Luke asked, "Maybe like a couple of hours?"

"Again, WHY would you stare at the sun for that long??" Don Paolo asked with aggravation.

"Curiosity." Luke answered.

"You know what they say about Curiosity, boy." Don Paolo a said, sneering, "It killed the --!"

Out of nowhere, a cat latched onto Don Paolo's face. The group all watched as the man flailed his arms in ruined attempt to rid the beast off his face. Several minutes of screams and incomprehensible cursing went by before the professor coughed and looked at his list one more time and nodded.

"Okay, I think things are set. All our watches synchronized?"

No one nodded.

"Good! Off to the market then!"

The group, all except for Don Paolo who remained sprawling on the street, the cat digging deep into his skin, went about their merry way towards the supermarket!

--

I am SO SO SO SO sorry I missed last week, people, I had writer's block!!


End file.
